The haunting memory
by jessiecurlypaw
Summary: Inspired by a music video "untitled" by simple plan. A teenage girl's boyfriend is killed by a drunk driver right before her eyes and she cannot escape the pain of the memory..or him.
1. Chapter 1

The haunting memory

Part I

I quickly turn away from him so my hair hides my face and blocks his view of the tears that are streaming from my eyes and down my hot cheeks. My hands are trembling, my knees shake and I suddenly feel light headed and dizzy. My eyes cannot make themselves look up, as I tried to make my legs work to take a step away from him I stumble and fall and I altogether gave up fighting back the pain I was holding back and lost consciousness I had let myself be consumed by the darkness. The last night he was alive he was with me; we had been walking in the moonlit park after a late night picnic under the stars. His blue grey eyes danced with laughter and made his short brown hair look amazing in the moonlight; he had just given me a charm for the charm bracelet he had bought me a few months ago. My green eyes looked him over, and I sighed he would always look like a movie star. His tall muscular but lean build and the oval shaped face, framed with cheekbones that gave him an air of confidence and always smiling eyes. Then there was me, an average girl I'll admit I am not pretty but neither ugly I am cuter than anything if I were to call it anything. My figure has always been curvy and my light brown hair never grew past my shoulders, my green eyes matched my hair perfectly but it somehow didn't look right to me. My face was too long and round for me to consider myself pretty but somehow he had chosen me and I was very happy and wasn't going to complain about it.

He stopped walking to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and put his warm confronting hand under my chin and bring it up to meet his lips. He pulled me into a warm soft kiss to be broken off when he heard a crashing noise and headlights heading directly towards us. Quickly realizing it was a drunk driver who had veered off of the road he did something that I will never forget. He pushed me away with all of his strength, it was just enough to get me a few yards away from him. Just as he had done this the truck came crashing his way and into him. The limp motionless body was thrown a hundred yards and into the trunk of a willow tree. I no longer felt as though I was inside of my own body; I heard myself screaming his name over and over but he didn't get up. With legs that felt like jelly I crawled my way towards him screaming all the way there, I cradled his head in my lap and held his hand. With his last ounce of strength his eyelids had fluttered and he squeezed my hand and then I felt it. He was dead I was sure of it, his hand was now limp and his breathing had subsided.

The police and ambulance soon found me weeping over the dead body of my boyfriend, a paramedic tried to pull me up from the ground and when he finally succeeded I saw there was a police officer handcuffing the driver who had done this. With strength I did not know that I had I shrugged out of the grip of the paramedic and ran towards the stranger who I had so much hate for, one good punch with all of my weight behind it I hit him as hard as I could in the face.

"_You bastard, I hate you, how could you do this"_ I screamed at the man who had just murdered my boyfriend in front of my very eyes. The officer who had been handcuffing the strange man with red eyes and dark rings around his ugly wrinkled face put a hand on my shoulder and handed me over to the paramedic who gave him a questioning look.

The officer just replied with

"_The girl has just seen something horrible and the drunk deserved it". _

And that just settled that.

The memory taunted me by playing over and over again first slowly then speeding up faster and then stopped and went into slow motion when the body of my boyfriend was in the air, and for the first time I noticed something that I had not noticed before. His lips were moving his last dying words were "_I love you"_. Everything went black after that and I woke up out of my nightmare and realized I was at the hospital, there were voices all around me. A doctor was talking to my mother as she was holding my hand and stroking my hair.

"_poor girl just went into a coma of shock after she saw his body in the casket at the funeral she will wake up in her own time when she is ready to face her fears"_ he sighed with empathy. My mother noticed the flickering of my eyelashes and stopped the question she was just about to ask the doctor. Mother helped me sit up and I couldn't bring myself to look at her instead I looked at my wrist at the new charm on my bracelet, the tears I was holding back wouldn't stay hidden any longer and I let it all out. I cried and mourned for him while praying that the person responsible would pay for what he had done, all of the havoc he had wreaked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The image of him dancing with me at last years spring formal was in my mind, his beautiful brown hair nicely combed down and perfectly in place with his warm arms around me circling me on the dance floor. I was so happy that night he had made me feel like a princess who was going to be crowned queen while married to the most amazing king the land has ever known.

I woke up screaming and sobbing, his name was on my lips and on my mind. My mother rushed into the room and tried to sooth me by changing my pillowcase and giving me some sleeping pills that the doctor had recommended. When she left the room I threw the pills away I never approved of the pills because they made me more depressed and gave me even worse nightmares that would hold me under for hours. "Way to go mom, give your already depressed miserable daughter some sleeping pills and ignore the fact that she is turning into a ghost." I thought to my mother in my head even though I would never say such a thing to her face. She was being pretty "tolerant" according to my therapist. Yes my mom has started making me go to a therapist, it's been months since the accident and nobody knows how far from reality I have flown away from. The only people who know about the nightmares, visions, and the sleeping pills are myself my therapist (who I do not really talk to but rather my mom tells him how bad I'm doing and he recommends more pills) and my ever so supportive mother.

With a silent scream of agony I curled my body into the fetal position and hoped what I had just saw by my dressed wouldn't come back tonight, I couldn't handle the pain and it did come back. The pain of seeing it was enough to make my scream out loud in agony, pain is all I have felt these past few months. Pain from the memories, pain from the thoughts of what could have be, pain from the images I have been seeing. The image that I have been witnessing are ones of him, walking down the hallways at school, ridding shotgun in my beat up old pinto, sitting beside me in the cafeteria or even in my room like I saw tonight. Always he is looking at me almost as if he is waiting for me to move on, I have never see him in this way before. The injuries from the accident are gone, the tattered clothes he wore were replaced by new stylish clothing he would have selected himself and the look in his eyes was always sad even though he looked healthy. There is no explanation I know as to why I am seeing the dead love of my life and cannot be insane, but I still hold on to hope that I am perfectly sane and something up above is happening.

I lay there for countless hours to afraid to go back to sleep around 6 o'clock in the morning I distantly heard the beeping of my alarm clock for school, my grey and white stripped kitten jumped onto my bed and put a paw onto my nose as if to say "you don't look so good maybe instead of school you should stay home" I sighed and picked up the kitten and braced myself the pang of loneliness that was about to hit me at any moment. "Thanks beast, but I don't think Queen Cleopatra would take kindly to me messing up more of her busy ass schedule". I had named my kitten beast after Beauty and the Beast, Queen Cleopatra was beast and my nickname for my overworked and unaffectionate mother.

I don't understand how I made it through the day, I woke up from my daze and found myself at home again with a note from one of my teachers again. I sighed and picked up beast nights were the worst for me. I was alone and the feelings I had always tended to surface at night and when I was alone my kitten beast was my only comfort. The note from my history teacher I skimmed it went into detail of how I was always in a daze and very detached voicing his concerns he had given me an extension on a paper I hadn't bother to do. My teacher goes on to say that my friends have stopped trying to connect and sympathize with me and that I no longer was seeing the school councilor…blah blah and my other teachers were concerned about me. I really didn't care if my mother read the note or not because in her eyes I was fine and adjusting very well the note would only piss her off which is something that I didn't care about. My mother has been pissed off at me for months, after the accident my father couldn't stand to see me so broken and my mother not caring so he left us. That only increased my mother's dislike for me ever since the accident where my boyfriend was brutally killed in front of my eyes things for my family had gone downhill. My father left us because my mother couldn't care for me the way I needed and he couldn't stand to see me so hurt so naturally my mother started working a lot more and my medical bills plus the therapist bill made her angry. If I were taking things more easily then our life would be normal and it is my fault that my father left is what my mother has told me. My depression deepened when I thought of this. With beast in my arms I went down the hall to my bedroom where I stopped dead in my tracks...there it was again. This feeling that I couldn't quite explain; the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and beast got quiet and protective I felt as if I was being watched by somebody that I could not see.

That is when I saw him again laying on my bed; he just appeared out of nowhere and held out his hand to me.


End file.
